5 Years
by Zelda the Wise
Summary: Zelda and Link meet up again after 5 years of not seeing each other. Takes place after Majora's Mask. Zelink. One-shot. Thanks to lolitathegoddessorca860 for the idea.


**Yay my second one-shot! A friend of mine and I were talking and she gave me the idea for this! I will give her full credit at the end. Enjoy!**

Zelda looked outside her window. She felt a tears threatening to fall. Link had left her and there was nothing she could do about it.

She was 15 now. 5 years ago, Link had left her for a fairy. A _fairy_.

And then he never came back.

She remembered when she was 17. When she and Link were 17 for that period of time, Zelda had been so happy to see him. He had been sealed away for 7 years and then they could meet again. In the end, she wanted to stay with him as an adult. But there was always the part of her mind, knowing it was no use, knowing that she was royalty and he was not. So when she knew what she had to do, although it pained her, she did it.

When they returned to being kids, she thought they could be carefree and grow up together and hopefully, as they would have been childhood friends, convince the king to let them be together. But he left her like she was nothing, like he hadn't cared about her at all.

It was true she had tried not to let him see her emotions. If he had, she might have fallen in love with him too quickly to think about the consequences. At the time, she was sure it was the right thing. But for the past five years, not a day went by when she wished she had just told him how she felt.

She remembered the day all too clearly, the day he left.

_"Hi, Link!"_

_"Hey, Zelda, have you seen Navi?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"Oh, I was just looking for her."_

_"Ok. You wanna play?"_

_"I don't know, Zelda. I'm worried about Navi."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I think I'm going to go to the woods to try to find her."_

_"You could take me along, right Link?"_

_"Zelda, I can't take you away from the castle. You need to stay here."_

_"But I-"_

_"Bye, Zelda."_

She hated herself for not going after him. She hated herself for not stopping him. She hated herself for loving him. Why did she love someone who she couldn't marry, who didn't love her back?

How could he do that to her? How could he leave her like that? And to just not come back... She felt love and hatred for him at the same time, and she couldn't figure out which was stronger.

What did it matter? He wasn't coming back. He was probably married to Malon, that girl who owned Lon Lon Ranch.

She finally realized what she needed. She needed to erase him from her life. The Ocarina of Time was already gone with him. Good. She got a pile of every dress she wore around him, every souvenir from his adventures he gave to her before he left, and threw it out the window. Satisfied, she slammed the window shut and went back to her duties.

_Eight days later_

Link practically ran to the castle. It had been 5 years, and he was finally back. He couldn't wait to see Zelda. He imagined she would be so excited to see him.

Truthfully, he felt really bad about leaving her. She had been trying to repair their friendship, but he wanted to be more than friends. She obviously didn't feel that way, so he found an excuse to leave for awhile and sort out his feelings.

Then he got sent to Termina. He stayed there for the last 5 years, helping rebuild. He finally left after Romani mentioned that they would be a great couple.

He entered the castle and headed straight to Zelda's room. He knocked on the door and she answered. He expected her to hug him, wave at him, do anything. She just stared at him.

"Hi Zelda." He said with a small wave. She looked really pretty, if he were to be honest to himself.

"Do you know how much you hurt me, Link? Do you know how bad these past 5 years have been for me? Do you know..." Zelda's voice cracked and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Then she slammed the door in his face.

He was distraught. If only he hadn't left her, she wouldn't be like this. He banged on her door. "Zelda. Please open the door and let me explain!"

"Go away!" She yelled. He could hear her sobbing from the other side of the door.

Link sighed and leaned his head on the door. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"No you aren't." Zelda said bitterly. "You just love to do this, don't you? Let girls fall in love with you and then leave them. I shouldn't have trusted you. Well now I hate you. Happy?"

"No. I'm not happy. And I'm sorry if you loved me, because you sure didn't show it! I left because I had feelings for you and you acted like you didn't for me."

Zelda opened the door. Her eyes were read from crying. "That's no excuse Link."

"But I-"

"Do you remember me saying those words when I wanted you to take me with you? The same words you speak now? Do you?" She was yelling again. Then she slapped him.

Luckily, she didn't slap too hard compared to other things Link had gotten hit by. All it did was surprise him.

Zelda stared at her hand, which was red. "Li- Link you- you know I didn't mean that. I am real-"

"It's okay, Zelda. I deserve that. And more. I didn't understand what I did to you. I was a stupid child." Link said, taking both her hands.

Zelda shook her head. "No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you in the first place."

Link gave her a small grin. "Well, I'm glad you did. I just wish I had realized it sooner."

Zelda felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Me too." Then she pulled him into a kiss. She broke apart when she finally realized something.

"What are we going to tell my father?"

Link smiled at her. "What do you usually say to him?"

"It's my life." Zelda replied happily and kissed him again.

**Aw :) Thanks to lolitathegoddessorca860 who gave me the idea! Please review because reviews help me improve and figure out what other people like me to write. As always, bye until next time!**


End file.
